Harry Bofer e a Besteira Filosofal
by Pedro Granger
Summary: Esta é mais uma fic que satiriza Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal! Meu 1º trabalho!
1. Como toda boa História de Harry Potter

Harry Bofer e a Besteira Filosofante

Fanfiction por Pedro Granger

**Capítulo 1**

_Como toda boa história de Harry Potter começa_

O senhor e a Senhora Dursley orgulhavam-se de serem as pessoas mais normais do mundo. Eles até comiam macarronada todo domingo com a família! Isso sem levar em conta que eles mandavam seu filhinho para o acampamento de férias nas férias de verão, achavam as sogras um do outro nojentas, saiam para pescar nos domingos ensolarados... Enfim, só coisas perfeitamente normais.

Um se chamava Válter Dursley e era muito gordo e baixo, com um bigode mais feio que vassoura de limpar banheiro de estrada. A outra se chamava Petúnia Dursley e era mais alta que dois Valter juntos, tinha um pescoço enorme e tinha um cabelo _black power_ e era muito comilona, por isso estava cada vez mais gorda. Ah! Eles tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, que era alto, magro, musculoso, moreno e era super responsável com as coisas (nossa, viajei...). Brincadeira! Ele era muuuuuuuito gordo, loiro e tinha mais largura do que altura. Eles moravam na Rua dos Alfeneiros, no Número 4. Bem, voltando à história...

Um dia, Válter Dursley estava indo para o seu trabalho, quando viu, no muro de pedra, um gato com listras dançando can-can. Ele não prestou atenção, mas quando se tocou e olhou o gato, ele estava apenas dançando uma rumba, coisa que todo gato faz. Quando voltou seu olhar para a rua, teve que dar uma brecada brusca com o carro! Quase que causava um acidente. Nem olhou para a pessoa do outro carro e saiu no maior pau falando um palavrão que ele normalmente usava no trânsito. Tentou desviar a atenção do que havia acabado de ocorrer e tentou voltar seu pensamento para o grande pedido de repimbocas da parafuseta que esperava receber este dia. Tudo transcorreu normalmente até ele chegar na firma. Lógico, sem levar em conta a revoada de corujas que teve em plena luz do dia, uma manada de elefantes ter passado por ele e um carinha de tanguinha chamado Tarzan, que lhe parecia familiar, ter perguntado por uma Jane.

Válter parou na sua vaga do estacionamento e saiu do carro. Trabalhou, xingou, demitiu, xingou e trabalhou até que chegou a hora do almoço. Saiu de seu escritório e foi comer uns _"cocretes"_ e uns _"cajuzinhos"_ na padoca da frente. Lógico, ele só comia coisa da alta burguesia. Sentou no banquinho e pediu um café-com-leite que veio frio. Comeu as coisas e xingou o padeiro por dar um café-com-leite frio e nem deixou suas singelas gorjetas de 10 $ (não digam nada, este dinheiro $ é universal). Voltou para seu escritório, fez todas as coisas de novo e deu a hora de ir embora. Entrou em seu carro, ligou e deu uma ré, atropelando um cara com uma capa azul.

- AI, cara&$! – exclamou Válter.

Voltou o carro de novo para ver o homem e o atropelou de novo. Deu ré e esmagou o coitado de novo.

- Ué, - disse Válter - cadê o homem que eu atropelei?

Deu ré, foi pra frente, deu ré de novo, foi pra frente de novo, e o homem era cada vez mais trucidado. Então uma luzinha brilhou na cabeça de Válter. Deu ré até o final da sua vaga e viu o cara todo estrupiado no chão. Como ele é brilhante! Saiu do carro e levantou o homem e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

O homem, todo estrupiado e sem três dentes, disse:

- Estou sim, amigo. Hoje é um dia tão feliz que até imbecis como você não me afetam! –e saiu andando saltitando todo arrebentado, mas com uma cara de feliz.

Quando estava indo para casa, parou em um semáforo de trânsito e um cara com a cara coberta com uma espécie de boina apareceu na janela de seu carro.

- Passa a grana, cara!!! Passa a grana!!! – disse o homem apontando um simples fuzil para Válter.

Então Válter deu a carteira toda para o homem e saiu em disparada passando no sinal vermelho e quase causando outro acidente! E que, por acaso, era o mesmo carro com o qual ele quase sofrera um acidente de manhã. Chegou em casa e abriu a porta com um pontapé, dizendo bem alto:

- Querida! Cheguei!

E Petúnia veio correndo fazendo a casa toda estremecer ("nossa, ela está mais gorda a cada dia", pensou Valter) para dar o pequeno Dudinha para Válter segurar. Duda olhou profundamente para Válter e gritou:

- Não é Mamãe!

- Olhe, Petúnia, ele aprendeu três palavras novas!

E eles ficaram mimando Duda até a hora de dormir.

Já era mais de duas horas da manhã quando uma figura estranha apareceu na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros. Essa pessoa tinha uma barba de, no mínimo, 3 metros, um cabelo tão branco que nem ACE deixava mais branco, e usava uma roupa azul cheia de estrelinhas rosas, e tinha uma varinha com as letras ACME escritas nela no bolso. Quando chegou na primeira lamparina, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma enorme bazuca! E atirou na luz que havia em cima dele, e a cada luz que ele passava, ele dava um tiro que fazia o barulho de uma explosão atômica. Sorte que Petúnia roncava tanto em casa que nem deixava os vizinhos escutarem outra coisa. Essa pessoa era Alvo Dumboboca. Quando ele chegou na frente da casa Nº 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, ele olhou para o gato que estava sentado no muro de pedra e disse com um sorriso.

- Professora McGonald´s! Eu suspeitava que encontraria a senhora por aqui.

Então o gato começou a se contorcer, inchar e ficou azul, depois verde, amarelo, rosa, vermelho, e, por fim, marrom, e, numa chuva de pétalas, apareceu uma... Um morcego?

Ih!, Errei a transformação! – exclamou o morcego.

E PUF! Ele virou uma mulher velha pra caramba que usava uma roupa verde-esmeralda-burro-quando-foge.

- Professor Dumboboca - disse a mulher - Que surpresa encontrar o senhor por aqui. Você vai então mesmo continuar com seus planos?

- Sim, professora. – e olhou a hora em seu relógio digital ERICSSON - Rágridi está atrasado. Ah! Se você quer um bom relógio, um relógio de boa marca, de marca conhecida, respeitada no exterior, que dure por muitos e muitos anos, compre relógios ERICSSON, os melhores do ramo de relógios e... UUFFFF!!! UUUFFF!!

- Cala esta boca, Dumboboca! – disse McGonald´s, tapando a boca de Dumboboca - Isto aqui não é Malhação para nós ficarmos fazendo merchandising de produtos!

- Ok, ok...

E, de repente, um barulho muito alto fez o chão tremer, e uma luz começou a descer para onde eles estavam.

- O que é isso? – gritou McGonald´s - Será que é Rágridi?

Depois que o barulho acabou eles descobriram que o barulho era um ronco mais forte de Petúnia e que a luz era de uma lamparina que Dumboboca não havia apagado ainda.

- Espere um instante, professora.

Dumboboca foi até a lamparina e deu outro tiro com sua bazuca.

- Pronto.

Mas, de repente de novo, outro barulho muito alto começou e outra luz forte apareceu.

- E agora, o que foi isso? – perguntou McGonald's.

- Ah, desculpe, a feijoada fez mal... – disse Dumboboca, vermelho - Ei, mas eu não comi nenhuma feijoada hoje... Ah! Já sei!

Então Dumboboca pegou sua bazuca e atirou com tudo na luz. Um homem começou a cair em direção ao chão.

- Cuidado aí embaixo!!!!!

CABRUM! O homem caiu e se estrupiou todo, mas, como se nada houvesse acontecido, ele se levantou e andou até os dois. Ele era enorme e tinha uma barba que cobria seu rosto todo, e devia ter mais ou menos 2 ou 3 metros de altura. Virou-se, então, para Dumboboca e disse com uma voz muito grave.

- Pô, Dumdum!!! Eu tava vindo pra cá e do necas você atira em mim? –então ele olhou para o dedo, fez uma cara de profundo pavor e deu um grito daqueles que mulher dá quando vê uma barata ou rato –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUEBREI MINHA UNHA!!!!!!!! Por quê????? Por quê??? Por quê???????

E começou a chorar muito alto.

- Calma, Rágridi, eu conserto ela. – e Dumboboca pegou sua varinha e fez todas as unhas de Rágridi crescerem e ficarem maiores do que a do Zé do Caixão.- aaahhhnmnnnnn.... Pronto!

- Obrigado, Dumboboca! Obrigado!

Nisso, McGonald´s, que já estava esquecida na história, aparece e diz:

- Olha aqui, seu bando de &$&, nós vamos ou não vamos deixar este pivete melequento aqui nesta casa?

Rágridi e Dumboboca, que estavam entrando num papo incrível sobre que esmalte deixava a unha ressecada e qual não deixava quando a professora falou com eles, se arrumaram e voltaram para suas funções na história.

- Depois nós continuamos nossa conversa. Onde está o Pivete? Quero acabar isso logo para ir embora ver O Beijo do Vampiro que eu ESPERO que Snape tenha gravado para mim. A propósito, Rágridi, como você veio até aqui?

- Eu peguei uma moto emprestada do Sirius Pink.

- Ah, tá.

Então eles colocaram o garoto no batente da casa e colocaram uma carta enorme, que nem os discursos de políticos.

- Boa sorte... Harry Bofer.

Rágridi olhou o bebê, e quando Dumboboca estava indo embora, começou a fazer uma festa de Carnaval.

- Ôle-le!!! Esquindô esquindô!!!

E, do nada, uma escola de samba inteira começou a desfilar na Rua dos Alfeneiros, com música alta, passarela, arquibancada e até mulheres semi-nuas.

- Mas, gente, não podemos ficar tão felizes, pois, lembrem-se, daqui a dez anos, lá tá ele enchendo nosso saco em Hogwarts de novo... –lembrou Dumboboca.

- Ei, mas e se nós mandássemos ele para Durmstrang... – começou Brilhante McGonald's.

Então quando umas três escolas de samba haviam acabado de passar, os três desaparataram de lá.

Bem, este foi o 1º Capítulo. Reviewem!! (Nossa, essa palavra existe? O.o) Por favor!!!

Pedro Granger


	2. Mas o que Acontece com Harry Bofer

**Capítulo 2**

_Mas o que acontece com Harry Bofer depois de tanta idiotice reunida num lugar só?_

Harry Bofer acordou com as batidas de sua tia Petúnia na porta de seu criado-mudo. Era lá que ele dormia.

- Acorda, pivete de uma figa!!! Você vai fazer um café da manhã para nós!

Harry tinha onze anos. Onze anos vividos com uma família que lhe torturava dia após dia. Seu Tio Válter o obrigava a podar seus bigodes toda manhã. Sua Tia Petúnia o obrigava a amarrar seus tênis para malhar, pois estava ficando tão alta que nem alcançava mais os pés. Mas a pior coisa para Harry era o que fazia seu primo Duda. Ele o obrigava a ver Telletubies com ele todo dia! O pobre garoto tinha que tomar doses enormes diárias de soro por causa do acesso de vômitos que ele tinha toda vez que via isso. O garoto era tão traumatizado que se ouvisse as palavras "de novo!", tinha um acesso de convulsões e precisava de soro imediato. Claro que seus tios falavam isso toda hora e demoravam um "pouquinho" para lhe dar o soro. Fora isso, Harry vivia uma vida de Rei. Ah! Lembrei que ele fazia todo o serviço doméstico, alimentava o cachorro, um meigo Pitt-Bull, e cuidava do quintal sozinho!

Um dia, quando Duda tinha dado uns bons socos em Harry para satisfazer suas vontades sadistas, Tio Válter mandou ele buscar a correspondência.

- Mande o Duda ir. – disse Harry.

- Duda, se você for, eu te dou mil $.

- Eu não! Isso é meu troquinho do lanche da escola.

- Duda! Vai logo!

- NÃO!!!!!!!!! – e deu um soco na barriga do pai, fazendo ele perder o ar e a consciência por uns instantes. - Harry!!! Vai você! E depois você vai reacordar meu pai.

- Tá bom, mas não se irrite...

Harry foi até a porta o mais devagar possível para ver se o Tio ficava inconsciente sem respirar tempo suficiente para ter que ir para o hospital.

_N. do Autor: _É, Harry era um menino muito mau.

Harry pegou as cartas. Uma era uma carta dizendo que os Dursley não cumpriram a meta do racionamento de energia, outra era a foto de Tia Guida nua dizendo que ela ia posar para a Playboy, duas cartas escrito Antrax e... uma carta para Harry!

Harry ficou excitadíssimo (não, não é isso que vocês estão pensando. Eta pessoal que só pensa em pornografia!!!) com a carta e levou as outras para a cozinha. Tio Válter já havia acordado e já estava comendo pão com manteiga e bebendo café com leite. Harry jogou as cartas na cara dele, fazendo as cartas escrito Antrax caírem em seu café com leite, sem que ele percebesse. Harry preferiu não falar nada. Ele pegou a sua carta e viu escrito:

_Senhor Harry Bofer_

_O Criado-Mudo embaixo do abajur_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros Nº 4_

_Little Alguma Coisa_

_Surrey_

Harry abriu a carta e leu. Então olhou boquiaberto para seu tio. (Onde estava Tia Petúnia? Tinha ido comprar um remédio para crescer que havia visto no Programa do Ratinho e ainda não tinha voltado.)

- COMO??????????????????? Como vocês nunca me contaram????? Vocês sabiam, eu sei disso!!!!!! Por que vocês nunca me contaram que quem inventou o Windows não foi o Bruce Lee? – e mostrou uma foto onde aparecia o Bill Gates, escrito embaixo "o criador do pior sistema de computador do mundo" - Por quê?

Então Tio Válter fez um movimento com as mãos e a carta voou magicamente para ele, que, em seguida, a rasgou toda.

Harry gritou um pouquinho, mas foi ver o que tinha mais no envelope. Tinha uma carta escrita num pergaminho. Harry leu:

_Prezado Harry Bofer,_

_Se você estiver lendo isso, mostre ao seu primo que você recebeu uma carta, para ele tirar ela de você e o pai dele queimar. Assim a história vai ter mais suspense. Se você não é Harry Bofer, leia o resto._

E a carta continuava. Harry, na sua inocência, deu a carta para Duda, que fez tudo o que mandava a carta. Mas chegou o fatídico dia de toda fanfic do primeiro livro de Harry Potter. As cartas haviam chegado em milhares, e Tio Válter queimava todas.

Era um domingo ensolarado, Tio Válter estava feliz, porque já estava cheio de calos de tanto queimar carta.

- AH!!!! Que dia mais feliz! Sinto vontade de sair saltitando por aí! Duda, sabe por que eu estou tão feliz?

- Porque hoje é meu aniversário?

- Não, seu panaca!!! É porque hoje é domingo e não tem correio. Nenhuma maldita carta hoje!

Então a casa começou a tremer muito, muito, muito!!! E milhões, bilhões, trilhões de cartas saíram de todas as frestas possíveis da casa. Saíram da privada, do ralo, da chaminé, do café da manhã, da boca de Tio Válter... As cartas saíam com tanta velocidade que podiam decepar um membro do corpo se pegassem em alguém. Tio Válter, depois de ter perdido dois dedos da mão e quatro do pé, gritou.

- CHEGA!!!!! NÓS VAMOS SAIR DAQUI DESTA CAS... AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – e não conseguiu completar a frase, pois uma carta decepou sua língua.

Harry conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, pegar uma carta e correu como nunca correra antes, entrou em seu criado-mudo, abriu a carta e... AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Era um daqueles CDs de 720horas grátis da América On-Line! Que azar!

Agora as cartas já cobriam toda a casa. O sol foi coberto pelas nuvens e Duda falou a famosa frase de filmes:

- Agora não pode ficar pior.

Então começou a chover. E, incrivelmente, só chovia na casa dos Dursley, em todas as outras casas da rua estava o maior sol e todos os moradores estavam tomando banho de sol. E a chuva molhou tudo e fez as cartas ficarem uma nhaca só. Ficou uma meleca amarelada que cheirava a banheiro de Posto de Gasolina de estrada. E então todos os Dursley e Harry foram se refugiar na casinha do cachorro. Ao chegarem lá, depois de se molharem muito, jogaram o cachorro para fora e entraram na casinha. Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter forma dormir em uma enorme cama de casal com veludos e cortinas nupciais. Duda dormiu em outra cama de casal, que tinha uma TV com todos os episódios de Telletubies gravado (Só não me pergunte como tudo isso foi parar lá). Harry dormiu na tigela do cachorro.

Todos estavam dormindo, menos Harry, que tentava desenhar uma coisa na areia que tinha no chão. Era um bolo de seu aniversário de onze anos, que aconteceria daqui a duas horas. Sempre que Harry conseguia desenhar o bolo, um ronco de Tia Petúnia fazia tudo estremecer e o desenho se desmanchava.

Uma hora havia se passado e Harry ainda não conseguira fazer seu bolo. Então teve um acesso de raiva! Foi até a cama de Tia Petúnia e colocou um monte de algodão na boca dela, fazendo os roncos pararem. Na verdade, apenas ficaram mais baixos. Harry, mais feliz, foi para sua tigela e recomeçou a desenhar seu bolo pela 565ª vez. Dessa vez ele conseguiu, mas desenhou 12 velas. Argh! Que burro! Fez tudo de novo, e, finalmente, deu tudo certo! Ele soprou as velas e fez um pedido. Neste mesmo instante as portas de mogno puro talhado à mão por índios canibais da Amazônia tremeram. E de novo, de novo e de novo. Então, numa última batida, a porta cedeu e caiu.

- Eu vou te achar, Mina de Monmartre!!!!!

- Saia, criatura do demônio!!!! – gritou Tio Válter com um crucifixo na mão - Volte para o inferno, criatura de Lúcifer!

Uma luz branca começou a emanar de Válter e, do nada, ele estava vestido com uma armadura branca e a pessoa que arrombara a porta era minguém mais, ninguém menos que: Boris Vladesco! Ele estava com uma armadura negra. Então uma espada de Luz saiu da mão de Válter e um rock pesado começou a tocar de fundo.

Subitamente, uma voz falou do céu:

- Vamos parar com essa palhaçada???

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Boris

- Nós, os Combo Rangers!!! Quer dizer... O autor desta fanfic inútil e ridícula! E obrigo você, Boris, a sair desta fanfic e ir para sua novela porque o pessoal lá tá te procurando.

- Ué, aqui não é Maramores? – disse ele.

- Não!!!!

- Então desculpe! Fui!

E, num movimento de capa, Boris sumiu numa névoa com barulho de morceguinhos.

- Oh, droga! Agora eu, o poderoso mestre desta fanfic, terei de voltar no tempo para dar uma seqüência certa a esta história!

Então ajustei meu relógio e o tempo voltou para a parte da porta. Uma forma que aparentava ter 2 ou 3 metros de altura entrou na casa do cachorro dizendo:

- Fi-Fa-Fum, sinto cheiro de gente! Tem alguém aí?

- Não, não tem ninguém - respondeu Válter - A casinha está deserta.

- Ah, então obrigado. Tchau!! – e o gigante já estava saindo quando aquela gota de suor de desenho japonês apareceu na cabeça dele. Ele se virou e disse - Eu sei que tem alguém aí!!! Saia de onde estiver!!!

Então Tio Válter apareceu com uma poderosa MegaAtomicUltraPowerfulSupraGoldVersãoDeLuxo2.0Plus Bazuca Atômica.

- Você invadiu a minha casa!!! Eu exijo que saia daqui já!!!!

O gigante foi até Válter fazendo o chão tremer a cada passada.

– Ora, cale a boca, Dursley. - e entortou a MegaAtomicBláBláBlá Bazuca Atômica de Válter, fazendo ela dar dois tiros para cima, que subiram até se perderem de vista.

Harry se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e Duda ficou de pé, paralisado. O gigante foi até ele e disse:

- Olá, Harry!! Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via, fofa! Você cresceu muito! Principalmente aqui (não aí, seus idiotas, na barriga!!!).

Duda se encolheu todo e disse:

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou Harry.

- EU sou Harry. – disse Harry saindo de trás da pilastra.

- Ora, mas é claro que é você. Ah, escute. Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. Desculpe se eu tiver sentado um pouco em cima dele, mas acho que continua gostoso como sempre. - O gigante deu uma caixinha branca para Harry e, quando este abriu, OOOHHHHHHH (não, seus pornográficos, não é isso que vocês estão pensando! Por que eu tenho que lidar com essas pessoas de mente tão poluída?) Era um bolo de chocolate! Ele tinha muitas moscas, baratas e alguns fungos saindo de cá e de lá. E também tinha uma marca bem grande de uma bunda que parecia ser do gigante.

- Oh, puxa! –disse Harry disfarçando o nojo - Obrigado, mal posso esperar para prova-lo.

Então o gigante se sentou no sofá luxuoso que tinha na sala e o sofá quebrou todo!

- AI! Gárgulas Galopantes!!!!!!!!!! Bom, vamos ter que ficar de pé mesmo.

E ele tirou um guarda-chuva rosa-choque-burro-quando-foge com pintinhas vermelho-forte-burro-quando-foge e listrinhas lilás-arco-íris-burro-quando-foge. O gigante o apontou para a lareira importada do Egito com pedras retiradas especialmente do Rio Nilo e soltou um raio da ponta, fazendo o fogo dar uma rajada super forte, que transformou o sofá numa enorme bola de chamas.

- Bom, ninguém é perfeito.

O gigante tirou umas salsichas do bolso e começou a assá-las no fogo. Então uma voz veio do céu:

- Ô, Harry!!!! Vê se pergunta logo o nome do gigante porque tá enchendo o saco escrever... ops, digitar "o gigante"!!!!!!

- Tá bom, tá bom!!!!!! Desculpe, seu feioso e fedido, mas qual é seu nome?

- Arrúbeo Rágridi. Guarda-Caça e guardião das chaves rosas de Hogwarts. Claro que sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts.

- Desculpe, mas não.

- O QUÊ?? – então ele olhou para o Tio Válter e levantou seu guarda chuva, apontando-o para ele - SEU IMBECIL DE UM &¨#$&¨$¨¨&!!! CÊ NÃO IMAGINA QUANTO DINHEIRO EU GASTEI COM PAPEL DE CARTA, ENVELOPE E SELO!!!!!!! AGORA TEREI QUE TE MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AVADA KEDA... – e olhou para Duda, que comia o bolo de Harry como um troglodita. Então guardou o guarda-chuva. - Não preciso fazer nada.

Rágridi deu as costas e foi até Harry, que disse:

- Por que você não precisa fazer mais nada?

- Porque seu primo está comendo o bolo.

-O que é que tem isso.... EEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! ESSE BOLO É MEU, SEU PORCO, FILHO DE UMA MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – e Harry já ia avançar em Duda, quando uma mão enorme o agarrou.

- Espere. – disse Rágridi.

E, num clarão muito forte, Duda começou a encher, encher, encher e explodiu em muitos pedaços.

- DUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOO!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Válter.

Harry e Rágridi saíram da casa e Harry perguntou:

- Ô, seu fedido, como você chegou até aqui?

- Eu peguei carona numa cauda de cometa e vi a Via Láctea.... numa estrada tão bonita...

- Rágridi, você é a pessoa mais tosca que eu já vi. Mas... como nós vamos voltar?

E Rágridi apontou para um navio maior que o Titanic que estava atracado na ilha. Em seu casco estava escrito "Titica".

- Ah, que óbvio... – comentou Harry.

Os dois subiram a bordo do navio e começaram a viajar. A viagem já estava durando três dias quando, numa noite muito fria, toda a água estava muito escura e não se via nada. Lá pelas 2 horas da manhã, um enorme iceberg estava no meio do caminho do navio. Foi uma gritaria total.

- Dê ré!!!!! Dê ré!!!!!!!! – gritava o capitão.

Os marinheiros colocavam a toda força as máquinas para dar ré, e o navio continuava indo em direção ao iceberg. Eles iam se chocar em poucos segundos quando, numa última tentativa de salvação, todos os marinheiros pegaram suas bazucas de fogo, calor e laser e atiraram contra o iceberg, tentando derrete-lo. Mas era tarde demais... O navio se chocou contra o iceberg, fazendo um arrombo enorme no casco. E o navio começou a afundar. Rágridi e Harry, que estavam tomando cerveja e comendo canapés até agora, começaram a se desesperar. Todos os tripulantes subiam nos botes de salvamento e fugiam para a água com eles. Mas, infelizmente, toda vez que algum bote descia, ele era devorado por um Tubarão Gigante que vivia lá. E, do nada, uns pagodeiros e uns funkeiros apareceram e começaram a cantar, tocar e dançar, fazendo todas as pessoas se jogarem na água e serem devoradas pelo Tubarão Gigante. E o navio afundou. Rágridi e Harry caíram na água e começaram a se afogar e a congelarem da cabeça aos pés quando Harry............... ficou de pé!

- Dá para a gente parar com essa palhaçada? – e saiu andando até a praia, que estava a menos de dois metros de lá.

- Ah, logo na hora em que eu ia tocar a apito para ser salvo da morte? –reclamou Rágridi - Não podia ser mais depois?

- Eu não, eu era o Jack, e era nessa parte que você me jogava na água para morrer!

- É, faz sentido... Bom, vamos logo que hoje a Lindava vai descobrir que é na verdade um homem.

E os dois amigos foram indo embora, de mãos dadas, pulando e cantando, ao encontro do horizonte.

Credo, que coisa horrível. XDD Mas comentem, por favor! Isso me deixaria muito feliz!


	3. O Beco Quadrilátero

**Capítulo 3**

_O Beco Quadrilátero_

Harry estava indo para Londres com Rágridi, quando este deu um tapa na cabeça e falou um palavrão.

- ¨&#$¨$#!!!! Esqueci da lista dos materiais, Harry, acho que deixei em cima do balcão da Profª McGonald´s! Harry, precisarei ir lá pegar.

- Quem é ela?

- É uma velhota feia, chata, grudenta e pentelha pra caramba.

- Acho que vou adorar ela.

- Mas agora cala essa sua boca que eu vou lá. – e desaparatou. Não sem antes pedir a atenção de todos. - Sabe, nós temos que ser discretos, Harry...

Agora uma multidão de pessoas e jornalistas estavam lá e todos queriam falar com Harry. Quando Rágridi voltou, ele estava vestido com um terno preto e usava um óculos escuros.

- Harry, eu tenho que te revelar: Eu sou viado, sempre odiei o professor Dumboboca e acho o Snape um ótimo amante. Há! E sua mãe era tão feia e chata que mereceu morrer.

- O QUÊ?????? Rágridi, seu idiota, eu te odeio, vou te matar, quero que você exploda e... – mas Harry foi interrompido pela enorme mão de Rágridi.

- Espere. – e tirou do bolso um negócio prateado e cilíndrico - Eu quero que todos que ouviram e viram o que eu disse e fiz agora, venham aqui e olhem bem para esse negócio prateado aqui.

Todos olharam para o negócio, de onde saiu um flash vermelho, e todos ficaram com os olhos cheios de rodamoinhos e com a língua para fora. Rágridi guardou o negócio no bolso.

- É melhor eu nunca revelar isso de novo em público... – disse ele.

- Isso o que, Rágridi? – perguntou Harry, que tinha saído daquela cara de idiota e panaca - O que você não pode revelar?

- Que eu sou viado, odeio o Dumboboca, o Snape é um ótimo amante e que sua mãe era tão feia e chata que mereceu morrer.

- O QUÊ??????? Rágridi, seu idiota, eu te odeio, vou te matar, quero que você exploda e...

- Ops, de novo, como sou burro.

E deu o flash de novo.

- É melhor eu não falar mais nada...

- Falar o que, Rágridi? – perguntou Harry de novo.

- NADA!!!!! Agora vamos que eu achei sua lista de materiais, eu havia jogado ela no lixo junto com os restos de lanche, mas consegui salvá-la. – e entregou para Harry um papel amarelado, com restos de mostarda e catchup e com uns pedaços de hambúrguer - Agora vamos!

E levou Harry para um bar enorme que devia ter uns dez andares e que piscava com milhares de luzes pisca-pisca de natal escrito: "O Caldeirão Arrombado!!! Pague $1,99 e coma tudo o que quiser durante um mês". E o que era estranho para Harry era que todo mundo que passava por ali olhava o bar, mas não entrava. Se bem que, antes de Harry entrar, um garoto de sua idade e que se parecia muitíssimo com ele tentou entrar no bar, mas um jorro de luz azulada veio em sua direção, e ele explodiu em muitos pedaços. A cabeça voou para cima e caiu do lado de Harry. Este se sentiu muito tentado a entrar no bar para ver se acontecia a mesma coisa com ele e se livrava daquele cheiro de bunda de porco que Rágridi tinha.

- Aquilo aconteceu àquele garoto, Harry, porque ele era imbecil. – disse Rágridi

- Imbecil? – perguntou Harry, com uma cara de panaca.

- É quem não tem sangue mágico correndo nas veias.

- Ah...

- Mas não se preocupe, Harry, nada vai acontecer a você se você entrar lá.

- Ah... Que pena... Quer dizer, que bom!

E, no momento que Harry entrou no bar, uma luz azulada veio à toda em sua direção e ele se encolheu gritando:

- Nãããããããããããããoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mas era apenas uma fada, que Hagrid cumprimentou.

- Olá, Sininho, agora você é azul? Como vai o Peter Pan?

- Vixe, ele está um moleque pentelho pra caramba. agora que ele descobriu que o pozinho que eu jogava nele era de, bem... "aquilo" de sereiano ralado, ele me largou no meio da rua.

- Não me diga!!! – exclamou Rágridi, espantado. Nisso, Harry já estava esquecido na história. "Ainda bem" pensou ele, "depois daquele mico que eu passei, quero ficar assim o maior tempo possível."

E depois de meia hora em que os dois conversaram, Harry, já entediado, foi ver sobre o que eles falavam.

- Eu – começou Rágridi - sou o fã número 1 de...

- ECA!!!!!!!!!!!! – pensou Harry - Rouge? Eu quero morrer...

Depois de mais duas horas, Rágridi se despediu de Sininho e olhou para o lado, vendo Harry.

- Ah!, é mesmo, Harry, esqueci de você, vamos retirar seu dinheiro.

E Rágridi e Harry foram até o último andar do bar.

- Sabe, Harry, para você chegar ao beco quadrilátero, você tem que...

- Tocar no terceiro tijolo à esquerda acima da lata de lixo!!!!! –interrompeu Harry com a cara de mais CDF do mundo.

- Não, seu ¨trouxa!!!!! Como alguém pode ter uma idéia tão ridícula assim???? – disse Rágridi dando um tapa enorme nas costas de Harry, o que, como ele tinha certeza, lhe havia quebrado, no mínino, 4 costelas.- Para você chegar no Beco Quadrilátero, você tem que ir para o último andar do bar e pular lá em cima, em direção a uma cama de espinhos enormes! E no último momento, você é teletransportado!

Então eles chegaram lá e Rágridi foi na frente para mostrar como era. Ele pulou e caiu, caiu, caiu... PLOFT!!!!!! Ele foi totalmente perfurado pelos espinhos e sangrava tanto que se formou um rio amazonas ao seu lado. Nisso, ele sumiu e era a vez de Harry. Ele, meio relutante, pulou e caiu, caiu, caiu... e no momento que ele ia ser perfurado pelos espinhos ele fez PUF! E foi teletransportado.

Então Harry apareceu no meio de uma rua toda torta e feia onde várias pessoas, que Harry julgou serem bruxos, estavam fazendo compras.

- Bem vindo, Harry – começou Rágridi, cheio de esparadrapos e band-aids - Ao Beco Quadrilátero. É aqui que nós vamos comprar seus materiais.

- Mas, Rágridi, - começou Harry - Eu não tenho dinheiro e posso ameaçar os Dursleys de morte, que nem assim consigo dinheiro...

- Harry, você é a pessoa mais burra que eu conheço. Nós vamos pegar seu dinheiro no Duendegotes.

E eles andaram pelo lugar feio, Harry olhando o nome de todas as lojas, e lendo-os em voz alta.

- _"Caldeirões de todos os tamanhos, de latão, lixo reciclável e plástico"_. _"Madame Gorda – Roupas para Gordos e ocasiões especiais"_. _"Floreio e Diarréias, todos os livros já lançados no mundo mágico e no não-mágico também"_. _"Farmáci..."_ – Rágridi deu um soco nas costas dele.

- Cala essa sua boca, Harry!!!!!!!!!!

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Rágridi levou Harry até um balcão onde havia um ser bem estranho. O ser se virou para Rágridi e disse.

- Eu sou Legolas, o Elfo, em que posso ajudá-los?

- A senhora Harry Bofer... quer dizer, o senhor Harry Bofer quer retirar dinheiro.

- E o senhor Harry Bofer tem... a chave?

- Ah, sim. – disse Rágridi tirando do bolso uma chave que se parecia muito com um pé todo rosa.

Logo, Harry e Rágridi estavam em um carrinho de montanha russa passeando pelos canos do lugar, junto com um duende chamado Limo Seboso. Então eles chegaram ao cofre número 3.564.987 e o duende colocou a chave no buraco, dançou uma macarena e coçou o pé da chave. Então a chave riu e o cofre se abriu.

Mal o cofre abriu, Harry teve que tapar os olhos com a mão, tamanho era o brilho dourado causado pelas moedas de ouro que tinham ali. Depois de pegar muitas moedas de ouro, Harry continuou até o cofre 6, que o duende abriu, passando o dedo por toda a porta. Logo que a porta abriu, Harry viu um pequeno, pequeniníssimo pacote marrom, e disse:

- AHÁ!!! Rágridi, seu pobre!!!!! E nem pense que vou te emprestar dinheiro, aposto que foi por isto que quis vir até aqui comigo!!!! Eu não empresto, não dou, não troco... AARRGHHH!!!!! – Rágridi lhe dera um tapa nas costas, fazendo ele voar até o fundo do cofre, batendo de cara na parede. Nisso, a parede caiu e revelou um quarto todo cheio de coraçõeszinhos, onde um homem e uma mulher estavam numa cama rosa em forma de coração... bem, melhor não falar disso.

- OPS, desculpe. – disse Rágridi vermelho-burro-quando-foge - _Reparo a Paredi por ser idiotis_. – disse Rágridi agitando o guarda-chuva, fazendo a parede voltou ao normal.

Logo depois de toda essa besteira, Rágridi e Harry saíram do Duendegotes e foram comprar o material. Ao final só faltava comprar uma varinha.

- Rágridi, - disse Harry - Aqui nesta lista engordurada e suja está dizendo que eu preciso de uma varinha.

- Ah, - disse Rágridi - é só ir no Sérgiovaras.

Então Harry estava indo quando Rágridi disse para ele ir na frente que depois ele o encontrava. Harry praguejou um pouco e foi.

Dentro da loja, era tudo rosa. E Harry entrou e sentou num banquinho. Esperou, esperou e esperou, até que surgiu, detrás de uma estante, um velho horrível cheio de verrugas.

- Bom dia. – disse o Velho - Eu sou o senhor Sérgiovaras e... – foi quando ele percebeu que era Harry Bofer - AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Harry!!!!!!!!! Eu te amo!!!!!!!!!!!! Vou te dar uma varinha de graça e...

_ Um tempo depois..._

Harry saiu todo cheio de marcas de beijos rosas de batom no rosto todo da loja do Sérgiovaras. A varinha que lhe havia escolhido ele era toda rosa, com colantes das Meninas Super-Poderosas. Harry escondeu a varinha bem no fundo do bolso e saiu saltitando à procura do Rágridi. Harry encontrou-o sentado numa mesa no Caldeirão Arrombado, dando em cima de uma mulher loira.

- Rágridi!!!!! – gritou Harry.

- Hã?? – e ele viu Harry - IH!! Ferrou!! Avada Kedavra! – a mulher caiu morta - O que foi, Harry? Não se assuste, era apenas uma conjuração. Sabe, eu tô meio necessitado.

- Ah, tá. Já comprei a minha varinha.

- Posso vê-la?

- NÃO!!!

- Tá bom, mas não se irrite... – Rágridi coçou a barba e olhou para Harry – Pela sua reação parece que você não gostou dessa sua varinha... Não quer tentar uma outra varinha?

- Não, iria demorar muito – respondeu Harry dando a única resposta da vida dele que teve nexo - Aquele Sérgiovaras é um doido.

- Ah! – gritou Rágridi - Aposto que ele te assediou. Meu, as pessoas vão passar a vida toda fazendo isso e de novo, de novo, de novo, só porque você é o Harry Bofer?

Então Harry começou a ter uma convulsão fortíssima e começou a babar e espumar, se contorcendo todo no chão, para depois ficar verde, amarelo, azul e branco.

- Ih, será que foi algo que eu disse? – pensou Rágridi - Já sei! Deve ser aquela feijoada de ontem que não me caiu bem... Mas eu não tô sentindo nada...

Então um cara velho, feio e barbudo apareceu.

- Olá, Rágridi, como vai?

- Olá, professor Dumboboca, eu vou bem. Mas não posso dizer nada desse garoto aqui.

- Ah, vejo que você já está com o Harry. Bom, é porque ele tem um trauma infantil. Ele via Telettubies todo dia com seu primo, e agora se ele ouvir a palavra "de novo", ele faz isso. – explicou Dumboboca.

- Ah, e como faço isso parar?

- Você tem que dar soro para ele. – explicou novamente Dumboboca.

- Mas soro é coisa dos imbecis. O que eu faço?

- Ah, vamos dar cerveja amanteigada mesmo!!!!! – disse Dumboboca de saco cheio da burrice do outro.

E eles deram 3 barris de Cerveja Amanteigada na veia de Harry (Só não me pergunte como fizeram isso) e ele acordou todo grogue e bêbado.

- Dó, um dia, um lindo dia... Mina, seus cabelo é da hora... Quer dançar, quer dançar? O explosivin vai te ensinar... – e capotou no chão, desmaiando.

- Acho que foi cerveja demais... – começou Rágridi – não foi, Dumboboca? Dumboboca? Aquele velho safado já desaparatou. Agora tenho que cuidar desse moleque seboso e nojento aqui. Mer...

Vivaaaa!!! Mais um cap. inútil!!! XDDD

Nhannn, nem tenho o que falar, apenas, comentem pleaseee!!!!


	4. Qual pode ser o nome desse capítulo? Ah,...

**Capítulo 4**

_Qual pode ser o nome desse capítulo... Ah, sei lá!_

Harry estava em seu quarto do hotel, que tinha TV a cabo e tudo mais, quando Rágridi aparatou lá, pegou Harry desprevenido enquanto via programas indecentes para sua idade e fazendo coisas indecentes para sua idade.

- Harry!!!!!! Como você pôde????

- Bem, - gaguejou Harry - Eu liguei a TV e, e... quando começou a passar isso na TV... eu... eu não resisti.

- Mas Harry!!! – gritou Rágridi - Vendo "Xuxa no Mundo da Imaginação" e dançando a "Dança do Tchutchucão" ?!?!?!?! Isso é indecente para sua idade!!!!!

- É.... bem...

- Pode parar!!! – então Rágridi pegou o controle das mãos de Harry e colocou num canal de pornografia explícita - Pronto! Agora sim, isso que você deve ver! – apontando para a TV - e não aquelas coisas indecentes... –fez uma cara de "você devia se envergonhar" - "Xuxa no Mundo da Imaginação".

- Tá, tá! Desculpe, nunca mais faço isso!!!!! - então Harry começou a se jogar e se contorcer no chão, enquanto dizia - Oh, como eu me odeio, minha vida é trágica, eu merecia morrer, OH! OH! OH!!!!

Depois de meia hora de teatro trágico, Harry se levantou, e Rágridi bateu palmas.

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!! De novo! DE NOVO!!! Xiiii....

Harry estava no chão se contorcendo como um maluco, tendo convulsões frenéticas.

- Ô BOST... – e Rágridi levou Harry para o Caldeirão Arrombado e colocou Cerveja Amanteigada na sua veia novamente. – Ufa! Pronto, agora que tudo já está bem, já voltamos para o quarto do hotel, podemos descansar...

Então Rágridi percebeu que a TV tinha ficado ligada no canal pornô e nesse momento a mulher olhava para o homem. Repentinamente, ela disse:

- _Quero de novo!!!!!_

E... adivinha!!!! Harry começou a ter convulsões e babava, babava e babava. Rágridi voltou para o Caldeirão Arrombado e blábláblá.

De volta ao quarto, Rágridi disse:

- Ah, Harry, me lembrei o porquê de ter vindo aqui. Vim te dar o meu presente de aniversário. – e tirou do bolso um embrulho quadrado e brilhante. Harry abriu.

- OH!!! Obrigado Rágridi – disse Harry, irônico- Um vale disco de vinil de 5 $. Só me diz uma coisa: Onde eu vou comprar um disco de vinil e onde vou escutar um?

- Mas você não sabe????? Lembra, nós do mundo mágico somos uns atrasados. Só escrevemos com penas e em Papiros, escutamos discos de vinil e tomamos banhos em banheiras de pedra à vista de todos.

- O QUÊ????? Olha, Rágridi, gostei muito de te conhecer, mas acho que prefiro voltar para a casa dos Dursleys, porque lá pelo menos eu posso invadir o quarto do Duda para entrar no site da Xuxa no Mundo da Imaginação e...

- O que você disse?

- Nada não! E aí, vamos almoçar em algum lugar? Tô morto de fome, eu comeria até um boi! Mas tem que ser num lugar onde a comida seja balanceada e sem lipídios porque eu não quero perder essa minha forminha sexy de menino coitado que precisa de carinho e...

- TÁ BOM, HARRY!!!!!!! Cala essa sua matraca!!!! Vamos almoçar, então, no restaurante bruxo "Reino Gorduroso". Ou quem sabe no "Gorduras & Cia". Já sei, vamos comer no "SPA da dona Marilda! Servimos apenas saladas e arroz integral!"

- NÃO!!!! – gritou Harry - Pensando bem, vamos comer no "Gorduras & Cia."

E lá foram os dois para o "Gorduras & Cia.". Quando chegaram lá, começaram a comer. Mas comeram de um jeito que é indecente explicar nesta fic.

_ 2 Horas Depois _

- Sabe, Menino de Cabeça cicatrizada, – começou Rágridi - você não quer desistir de estudar e vir morar comigo na minha casa? – então soltou um enorme arroto - Nós poderíamos fazer isso todo dia...

- Sabe, gordo feio e barbudo, – respondeu Harry - eu até que gostaria, mas, se eu fizer isso, o livro não vai ter emoção e eu não vou bater o recorde de vendas da Bíblia...

- Ah, bem... Já que você não pode ir me visitar todo dia, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa. Pegue a sua lista de materiais. – mandou Rágridi.

Harry, então, pegou sua lista de materiais, que estava começando a ter fungos nos restos que Rágridi deixara ali.

- Veja no final. – explicou Rágridi.

"_Os alunos podem levar uma Anta Marroquina OU uma Minhoca Albina OU um Urso Siberiano OU uma Coruja Babenta, Sarnenta e Fedida OU um Pelicano Polonês. Os alunos que tiverem sobrenomes Malfoy podem trazer Manticoras"_

- Eu não gosto muito dos Ursos Siberianos – começou Rágridi - eles estão em extinção desde que uma tal de Cruela Cruel resolveu usar pele de urso em vez de pele de Dálmata. As Antas Marroquinas às vezes têm acessos de esquizofrenia e começam a dançar um mix de _"As Meninas"_, _"Ragatanga"_ e _"Kelly Key"_. As Minhocas Albinas sempre acabam sendo assassinadas por professores de poções, ou pelos esquilos assassinos da floresta, ou sendo pisoteadas por alunos malvados. Os Pelicanos Poloneses são a sua cara, Harry, eles são cuti-cutis, têm plumas rosas-lilás-burro-quando-foge e sabem cantar a música da Barbie. Acho que vou te dar um destes. O que você acha hein, Harry? Harry? HARRY!!!, ACORDE!!!!!!

- Hã? O quê? Como? Por que? Onde? Por que o céu é azul?

- Eu estava te dizendo que vou te dar um Pelicano Polonês e... ACORDA, HARRY!!!!!!!

- Hã??? Desculpa, Rágridi, mas é que sempre que eu almoço, eu preciso ir ao banheiro e depois dormir. Só que ir ao banheiro não deu tempo...

- ECA!!!!!!!!! Seu nojento!!!!! Venha aqui já!!

E Rágridi levou ele para um posto de gasolina que havia ali perto e empurrou ele para o banheiro, mandando ele colocar outra roupa.

5 Minutos depois, Harry aparece na porta do banheiro, enrolado em papel higiênico.

- Rágridi, a minha outra roupa estava suja, então eu não tinha o que vestir, e...

Então Rágridi transfigurou o papel higiênico numa roupa.

- Pronto! Agora, voltando à conversa, acho que vou te dar um Pelicano Polonês.

- TÁ, serve qualquer coisa!

E Rágridi sumiu num clarão rosa e voltou tão rápido como foi, entregando para Harry um Pelicano Polonês. Harry olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Muito obrigado, Rágridi, eu vou cuidar dele como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e vou amá-lo e... ECA!! – o Pelicano Polonês acabara de vomitar um ácido sulfúrico no braço de Harry - Socorro! Tira esse bicho feio, fedido e nojento daqui! Eu odeio ele, ele é mau!!!! – então o pelicano, ofendido, vomitou de novo, mas na cabeça dele- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!! Rágridi, me ajuda! Rágridi??? CADÊ VOCÊ???????

- Hã?? Ah, Harry, desculpa, mas é que eu achei uns amigos meus e nós fomos dar uma passadinha no Caldeirão Arrombado – disse Rágridi, todo bêbado - Assim você podia ficar sozinho com seu novo amigo, parece que vocês estão se dando muito bem.

- Ti'a es'e bic'o daqu' q'e ele t' ten'ando me ma'ar!! – disse Harry, sem metade da cabeça, e com a boca toda deformada.

_N. do Autor: Se vocês estão perguntando como um pelicano pode vomitar ácido sulfúrico, eu respondo: sei lá! Lol_

- O que você disse, Harry? – perguntou Rágride - Eu não entendi.

- So'or'o!!! – gritou Harry, com um braço com o osso à mostra.

- Desculpa, Harry, eu não estou conseguindo entender, fale mais devagar e com mais clareza.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Harry, sentindo seus pulmões se deteriorarem, se bem que ele é tão burro que não deve saber nem o que é um pulmão.

- Ah, acho que estou começando a te entender... – disse Rágridi com cara de esperto - Você está querendo dizer que tem um Pelicano Polonês vomitando em você e te deteriorando e você quer que eu te ajude?

- Éééé!!!!!!

- Ah, por que não falou antes? – disse Rágridi dando um discreto _Avada Kedavra_ no Pelicano Polonês.

- O que foi isso que você fez? – perguntou Harry.

- Foi um dos _Feitiços Imperdoáveis_, o Ava... OPS! Nada não, nada não. Oh, me lembrei, temos que comprar outro animal para você. – disse Rágridi saindo correndo.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, vamos!

- Mas eu só ia dizer que a Loja de Animais Mágicos era para aquele lado... – disse Harry.

- Você acha que nós vamos lá? – disse Rágridi com cara de quem sabe algo que você não sabe - Lá só tem animais chatos como Corujas-das-Neves, Gatos e Sapos. Lá na outra loja que nós vamos tem desde canários até crocodilos e chupa-cabras!

- Oba! Quero um canário! – gritou Harry dando um saltinho feliz no ar.

- Harry, você é patético. Seu verme insolente! – gritou Rágridi.

- Rágridi, pare de falar frases do Vegeta do DBZ, todos sabem que essa frase é dele.

- Ah, droga, achei que só eu sabia disso!

- Dã...

Depois de muito andar na loja ele saiu com Rágridi e um enorme Crocodilo preso por um barbante.

- Ah, e Harry, seu primo vai voltar à vida em alguns dias, não se preocupe.

- O quê????? Que droga!!!! – gritou Harry desapontado.

E eles andaram até o Caldeirão Arrombado e beberam um Red Hipogrifo (Red Hipogrifo te dá asas!).

- Bom, Harry – disse Rágridi - Aqui está o seu passaporte do Hopi Hari, quer dizer, do Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 479.998 e meia. Esteja lá no dia 1º de Setembro. Cuide bem dele.

E Rágridi foi embora num piscar de olhos (talvez em dois) e nesse exato momento, Harry foi até a loja onde ele comprou o Crocodilo e trocou-o por um canário.

Ahn...... comentem!!!


	5. A Plataforma 479998 e meia

**Capítulo 5**

_A Plataforma 479.998 e meia_

Harry estava de volta na casa de seus tios, enquanto esperava pelo dia 1º de Setembro. Ele tinha roubado uma britadeira dos caras que estavam arrumando a rua e estava marcando na parede quantos dias faltavam para ele ir para Hogwarts, e a cada dia ele fazia uma marquinha. Harry havia decidido chamar o canário de Edwiges, um nome que ele havia visto na novela das oito. Esses últimos dias na casa dos Dursley não foram tão ruins, mas eles o ignoravam, faziam como se ele não estivesse ali. E agora cada vez que Duda via Harry, saia correndo para o quarto. Harry, se aproveitando disso, satisfazia seus desejos sadistas atormentando o primo. Foi em um dia desses que Harry estava indo para a sala tomar café da manhã...

- Hahahaha! Vou descer as escadas bem devagar para o Duda não me ouvir... – murmurou Harry para si mesmo - Vou pegar ele de surpresa, até preparei uma armadilha.

Harry havia colocado um patins no corredor, uma casca de banana na escada e um skate até o quarto de Duda.

Harry chegou muito silenciosamente. Ele chegou atrás do sofá com um pedaço de madeira na mão, pulou na frente de Duda e gritou:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!! – apontando a "varinha" para Duda.

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Duda como mulherzinha e saiu correndo para o quarto, pisou no patins, foi deslizando até a escada, escorregou na casca de banana e caiu no andar de cima (como ele fez isso? E eu vou saber, o bruxo é o Harry!), deslizando no Skate até cair no quarto dele e quebrar a cama. E Harry vinha correndo atrás dele gritando AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

- POF! POF! POF! – Harry batia na porta do quarto do primo – ABRE, SEU GORDO, EU VOU TE MATAR! VOU TE TIRAR AS BANHAS QUE VOCÊ GANHOU NESSES ÚLTIMOS DIAS!!!!!

- Buáááááááááááá!!!!!!!!! – esperneava Duda no quarto, e Harry não parava de bater na porta.

Nisso, chegam Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter com uma vassoura, que quebram na cabeça de Harry, que cai desacordado. Então, quando Harry acordou, já era dia 1º de Setembro!

- Oh, não! Vou perder o trem para Hogwarts! To danado!

Então Harry, mais vermelho que um pimentão, que um tomate, que um caqui, que sangue, que beterraba, foi até a sala, onde encontrou o tio.

- Cof, cof. – tossiu para avisar que estava ali - Tio Valter?

- Smrgrunf. – respondeu o tio.

- Er, eu queria saber se dava para você me levar até a estação de trem de Queen's Cross para eu pegar o trem para ir para minha escola.

- Sgrunfmfgszigkljsuhksd – Harry supôs que isso fosse um "sim" (nooooooosssaaaa! que imaginação esse garoto tem).

- Obrigado.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – disse Tio Valter- por que vocês, esse povinho feio, vão de trem, por que não vão de tapetes voadores? – e riu da própria piada.

- Porque nós gostamos de ser atrasados. – respondeu Harry - Sabia que nós escrevemos em papiros?

- Que coisa pórreta! – disse Tia Petúnia, que estava ouvindo a conversa.

E, muito rapidamente, Harry pegou todo o seu material e entrou no carro dos Dursley, no porta-malas.

- Ah, seu menino inútil... – disse Valter - Esqueci de dizer que o nosso cachorrinho vai com você.

E ele tacou o cachorro com tudo no porta-malas, junto com Harry. A viagem transcorreu tranqüilamente para os Dursley, mas para Harry não foi nada agradável. O cachorro foi trucidando Harry a viajem inteira. Quando eles chegaram na estação, jogaram Harry e o malão para fora do carro em movimento.

Harry pegou seu malão e seu canário e foi arrastando-os até chegar à estação do trem. Quando chegou lá, ele pegou um carrinho e foi empurrando ele pela estação.

- Plataforma 1, plataforma 2, plataforma 3, plataforma 4, plataforma 5, plataforma 6 – ia ele contando - plataforma 7, plataforma 8, plataforma 9...

Alguns anos depois...

- Plataforma 479.990, plataforma 479.991... huaaaaaaaa..... que cansaço... – ele estava quase caindo morto no chão. Também, o malão dele pesava mais de 60 quilos- pla..taforma... 479.992... POF!!!!!!

Harry caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Garoto? Acorde, garoto! – disse um cara gordo.

- Hã? Quê? Como? Onde?

- Você estava caído no chão da estação Queen's Cross com essas coisas e nós o trouxemos para cá. – disse o gordo, que Harry viu ser um guarda cheio de espinhas.

- Mas onde eu estou agora?

- Num hospital a 40 quilômetros de Londres.

Harry deu um salto.

- O quê???????? Eu preciso estar na estação às 11 horas!

- Calma, calma, ainda são 10 e meia.

- Peloamordedeus, me leva de volta para lá!!!!

- Me desculpe, não posso, tenho que ir comer rosquinhas Dunkin Donut's. Tchau.

E ele foi embora. Harry foi obrigado a ir correndo até a estação. Quando ele chegou lá, já era 10 e 50.

- Bom... vamos lá. Plataforma 1... plataforma 2...

E muuuuuuuito tempo depois...

- Cheguei!!!! Plataforma 479.998! Agora é só ir para a plataforma 479.998 e meia e.... Ué??? Cadê?? Só tem a plataforma 479.999...

E ele começou a entrar em pânico, estalando os dedos incontrolavelmente.

- Ai meu deus! Ai, meu deus, e agora?????

E então ele viu uma mulher gorda e baixinha, seguida por quatro garotos, todos de cabelos ruivos e com tantas sardas que quase não dava para ver os olhos, bocas e narizes deles. A mulher gorda disse:

- Cheio de imbecis, é claro...

- Mamãe, não posso ir? – perguntou uma menininha baixinha.

- Não, Ginacologista, você só vai no ano que vem. – respondeu a gorda.

Harry deu um pulo e bateu a cabeça numa lâmpada que estava pendurada lá no teto.

- Ai, Merlin! Mulher gorda! Mulher gorda com uma penca de filhos ruivos!

- O que foi? Ah, Hogwarts também?

- Não, vou para Paris. – a mulher gorda o olhou - É claro que eu vou para Hogwarts, sua tonta! Eu estou com um canário, um malão pesado para caramba e uma varinha. Eu iria para onde?

- Durmstrang! – disse a mulher.

- Ah... chega! Você sabe como...

- Como chegar à plataforma? É muito simples... – disse a gorda - É só você dar um empurrão no seu carrinho em direção à plataforma, pular e dar um mortal triplo enquanto canta Macarena, cair em um pé só mostrando a língua, pular e dar uma pirueta tipo a que as garotas da ginástica olímpica fazem enquanto canta o hino nacional brasileiro chupando um limão, dar 365 estrelas sem as mãos enquanto soletra "anticonstitucionaliscimamente" e saltar com um sorriso bem grande e de cara em direção àquela pilastra que separa a plataforma 479.998 da plataforma 479.999. Mas você tem que fazer isso de modo que nenhum trouxa o veja, eles podiam achar que você é louco e é meu filho, e não quero ter meu filme queimado.

- Ah... é tão simples! – disse Harry sorrindo.

Então ele pegou impulso, empurrou o carrinho em direção da plataforma, pulou, deu um mortal triplo cantando Macarena, caiu em um pé só mostrando a língua, pulou e deu uma pirueta tipo as que as garotas da ginática olímpica dão enquanto cantava o hino nacional brasileiro chupando limão, deu 365 piruetas soletrando "anticonstitucionaliscimamente" e saltou com um sorriso bem grande em direção da pilastra que separava as plataformas.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – dizia ele feliz, enquanto chegava mais perto da pilastra. - EEEEEEEEEEEE... POF!!!!!!!!!

Harry bateu de cara na pilastra e caiu com tudo no chão, sem cinco dentes.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele - O que eu fiz de errado?

- Quando estava cantando Macarena, você esqueceu de cantar o refrão novamente para dar o Tcham final. E no momento que você cantou o hino nacional brasileiro chupando um limão, você esqueceu da segunda parte, aquela do "Deitado Eternamente em Berço Esplêndido!".

- Oh, não!!!! Terei que fazer tudo de novo. – disse um Harry triste - Bem, é a vida...

Então ele pegou impulso, empurrou o carrinho em direção da plataforma, pulou, deu um mortal triplo cantando Macarena, caiu em um pé só mostrando a língua, pulou e deu uma pirueta tipo as que as garotas da ginástica olímpica dão enquanto cantava o hino nacional brasileiro, sem esquecer a parte "deitado esternamente em berço esplêndido", chupando limão, deu 365 piruetas soletrando "anticonstitucionaliscimamente" e saltou com um sorriso bem grande em direção da pilastra que separava as plataformas, e, magicamente... Ele a atravessou, parando em uma plataforma em que tinha um enorme trem vermelho-berrante-burro-quando-foge. O trem era enorme, não dava pra ver o fim dele. Logo atrás dele (OPA!) apareceram outros dois garotos, que eram gêmeos.

- Olá, eu sou o Jred e este é o Forge. – eles olharam para o céu - Ei, que história é essa de Jred e Forge?

E uma voz vinda dos céus foi ouvida.

- Eu achei mais legal assim, desse jeito a mãe de vocês não erra na letra do suéter.

- É, realmente você é pratico... – disseram os gêmeos.

- Eu sei, eu sou perfeito, pois sou Deus! – Todos olharam para o céu com uma cara de 'Oh Não!'- e se alguém for falar "Oh não, vai ter deus nessa história também? Que falta de criatividade, toda história de humor tem que ter deus?" eu respondo: Sim! Isso já é ritual em história de humor.

- Só falta ele fazer virar um slash Sirius/Remo. – disse o outro garoto ruivo, o mais novo, que acabava de chegar.

- Mas isso é um ritual que todo autor de fic de comédia sabe, é o melhor jeito de fazer vocês calarem a boca, ameaçar fazer isso (Aliás, conheço umas fics assim ótimas! Lol).

- Isso o quê? – perguntou o outro ruivo que acabara de chegar, o mais velho.

- Slash de Sirius/Remo. Ou a mais nova: Harry/Rony, Mione/Gina. Ou ainda a pior: Nc17 Mione/Snape! Háháháhá!!! Eu sou muito mal! Agora chega de perguntas, que o Expresso de Hogwarts vai sair em 5 minutos! – disse eu, o Todo-Poderoso com cara de mau.

Harry estava tentando subir o malão dele no trem, mas o malão, como todos já sabem, era muuuuuuuuito pesado. Depois do malão ter caído no pé dele umas 200 vezes, apareceram os gêmeos, que disseram:

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero sim, obrigado – falou Harry.

E eles ajudaram o fracote do Harry a subir a mala pro trem.

- Puxa, obrigado... – disse Harry, passando a mão no cabelo.

Os gêmeos olharam e viram a cicatriz de Harry. Também, uma cicatriz daquele tamanho e toda verde-amarelada, quem não iria notar?

- Você... você é...

- Quem?

- Harry Bofer!!! – disseram eles, em coro.

- É? Novidade!

E Harry subiu correndo no trem, e procurou muito, até achar um vagão vazio bem no meio, de onde dava pra ver a plataforma.

Ele viu os gêmeos correndo até a mulher gorda, que tinha acabado de entrar na plataforma, e ouviu eles dizerem:

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Sabe aquele garoto de cabelo preto e óculos que nós ajudamos na entrada da plataforma? Sabe quem ele é?

- Não, quem é ele, Jred? – perguntou a mulher gorda com cara de curiosa.

- Harry Bofer!!!!!

- Oh, tadinho, não é de se admirar que ele estivesse sozinho. E ele foi tão educado comigo lá atrás... – e ela olhou para um grande relógio que tinha perto do trem - Oh! Olhe a hora! Entrem logo no trem! Vamos, corram! Corram! Ah! Jred, Forge!

- O que foi, mamãe?

- Não se atrevam a perguntar nada para ele. – disse a gorda, com cara de brava.

- Ah... tá bom... –disseram os gêmeos, com cara de decepcionados.

Bom, daqui pra frente poderei comentar os comentários, então peço novamente, comentem, por favor!!!!!!!!

Abraços!

Pedro Granger


End file.
